Why Should I Care?
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: Oneshot. Quinn's feelings deepen after all this time when she see's Puck with a new girl. She loves him but does he love her? Based on the song Why Should I Care by Sara Evans. Please give the story a try :


**Okay, here's a little Quick (Quinn/Puck) One Shot For You Guys. It's not my best writing but its been stuck in my had for a while and wouldn't leave. So basically, Puck is seeing someoone else and Quinn still has feelings for him. There's a song in here called Why Should I Care and it gave me the idea for this. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I watched him enter with her, his arm tight around her delicate waist. Her blonde hair was curled slightly and she had dark brown eyes. Her delicate figure highlighted extremely by the belt she wore around her waist. Laughing, she leaned into him and he kissed her on the nose just like he had done with me so long ago. I bit my lip, I shouldn't care about who he dated but I did and the feeling wasn't disappearing anytime soon.<p>

"Puck stop!" She giggled as he kissed her and tickled her teasingly.

"Aww, baby. Come on." He smirked, winking at her, the look that I knew so well.

I looked down at my drink and run my fingers around the rim of the wine glass. No one was paying attention to me, they had all brought dates tonight except me because I was stupid enough to think that Puck wouldn't bring… her. But of course he did, he loved her and it was selfish for me to think that he still loved me and to make him go through all the pain again like before. It wasn't fair to him.

It didn't matter how much I loved him then or now, I let him go. I lost all right to have him and he had moved on now. It was right for him to move on but yet the pain in chest didn't subside, it just burned more every time I saw her arms wrapped around him like she belonged there. I didn't love him like this when were dating so why did I care now? It wasn't fair and all so confusing.

_Why should I care if you found somebody new_

_And you look like you're in love_

_And why should I care if she looks a lot like me_

_And she's all you've ever dreamed of_

_I didn't care enough to keep you around_

_So tell me why should I care now_

I rolled my eyes, put yourself together Fabray, you could have anyone you wanted. You don't need him. These were things that I had try to stay focused on these last few weeks ever since he had been with her. I placed the wine glass on the table and looked back over at Puck. He was smiling, he had his hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. I held back the tears, I didn't understand this feeling. It wasn't fair that I was dealing with this. Why did I even care? I didn't want to. I wanted it to stop.

_I was the one who let you go_

_I never told you that I love you_

_I couldn't promise anything_

_The way you needed me to_

_Oh, my heart was never really there_

_So why should I car__e_

_Why should I care?_

_I just do_

I stood up from the chair and walked across the dance floor, I barged through my friends and family. Santana wouldn't mind if I left early, she didn't really notice me sat there by myself anyway. I just had to get out here, I couldn't sit and watch this anymore. It was unbearable. I just wanted it to be me in his arms like that and nobody else.

I looked back over at him quickly and saw him smile at me but it wasn't a smile you smile at a friend or an ex-lover. It was smile you give a stranger that you see walking down the street to be polite. Seeing that killed me, it just made it certain that he didn't feel the same way about me as I did him. His feelings were gone but mine had never left and they had grown stronger. I turned away from him and pushed myself further towards the door to leave.

_So why should I care if_

_I ain't nothing in your eyes_

_What you felt for me is gone_

_Oh, and why would I feel that way_

_Now that it's too late_

_To change what I did wrong _

_O__h, I didn't care enough to keep you around_

_So baby, tell me, why should I care now_

Finally, I reached the door. I pushed the door open and stepped out into the pouring rain. Great, I took off my jacket and placed it on top of my head, to stop my hair from getting wet. I didn't have my car with me and there was no taxis in sight to take me home. It would take me an hour to walk home and in this rain it didn't seem like a good idea but at the same time going back in there didn't look like a good idea.

Pulling my jacket tighter over my head I walked off down the street. My shoes were already getting wet, making my feet wet. This just wasn't my night was it? The rain it harder and harder, it splashed against my face, hurting it. It made my cheeks burn and turn red, it was horrible. Out of nowhere, I heard feet make splashes in the puddles behind me.

"Quinn."

My heart stopped beating and I turned slowly around to see if my ears were deceiving me. No they weren't, he was stood there in front of me looking at me like the rain was pouring down over us, like nothing had changed since we were together. He was looking at me like I was his everything again, it was like he still loved me. The barrier I held up to stop the tears from falling had fell down and they were running free.

_I was the one who let you go _

_I never told you that I love you_

_I couldn't promise anything_

_The way you needed me to_

_Oh, my heart was never really there_

_So why should I care_

_Why should I care?_

_Well, I just do_

I looked at him and he was wearing no jacket but he wasn't even shivering, he stood there as calm as ever. His shirt had gone see through and it clung to him like it was hanging on for dear life. He didn't stand with his usual strut and swag, he stood straight and tall. His eyes held a hint of determinacy that I had never seen his eyes before. I bit my lip and stared at him but he didn't say anything.

It was sad what had happened to us, I mean I didn't care about him and now I did. It was so unfair to both of us that fate was putting us through this pain and lies. What had me stuck was that I didn't want him that much when I had him and now that I didn't, I wanted more than ever. Life did play cruel tricks on people and this was a pure example of that. But even if this was a nasty trick, I did care about him. I just did.

_Oh, my heart was never really there_

_So why should I care_

_Why should I care_

_I just do_

_Yeah, I just do_

_Baby, I just do_

I took a deep breath before I spoke to him. I didn't even know what to say or do. Why was he even out here looking at me like that? Why wasn't she with him? Why wasn't he with her? I shook my head and dropped my jacket from my head and wrapped it around my waist. I didn't want to put it back on as it was soaking and it would only make me colder, though the rain was slowly starting to subside.

"P-Puck? What do you want?" I said trying to be as normal as I could, though he saw through it straight away.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave?" He asked me his eyes stared at me like if they could look at me long enough they would find out the answer anyway.

I ran through loads of scenarios and lies in my head of what I could tell him but surprisingly I didn't want to lie. I wanted to tell him the truth and make him now what I was going through. What it felt like to see him with her. How if felt to see him in love with someone else besides me. Was that selfish of me? Even if it was it wasn't going to stop me from saying what I felt, I was used to hiding my feelings and now would be the best time to show them.

"You wanna know why I left, Puck? Because I can't stand to see you and that thing together. I can't stand the fact that she's perfect for you, she's your everything and she makes you feel loved. She can do everything that I couldn't do for you. She's prettier, smarter and pays attention to you like I never did. It hurts to see you two together, literally hurts. It's way I bail every time all of us go out because I can't bear to witness it. What hurts as well, is that she actually looks like me. So go back in there and pretend like I'm stranger to you because that's all you've done."

I breathed in and out glad that he knew what I felt now, there would be no more hiding. Shutting his eyes he shook his head and took three careful steps towards me. He run his hand over his Mohawk then opened his eyes slowly. Puck stared at me again like I was everything to him and just confused me. It wasn't fair. Why was this happening to me? He had stop looking at me like that, it just made it worse. When Puck did that it just made it hurt more.

"Quinn, I-"

Before Puck could say anything else, I waved my hand in front of my face, cutting him off straight away.

"Don't Puck, just don't. I don't want you to say your sorry and that its not your fault that I feel like this. I don't want you to apologize because it will make me feel sorry for myself and I don't want that. I just want to forget this because I don't want to feel this way Puck. I just want to be me again and I can't be that when I see you two together. I can't watch you two get married, have kids and grow old together. I can't."

Puck walked up to me leaving no space between us. He grabbed my left hand with his and then put his hand over my face. Puck just stared at me for while and he looked like he was going to cry. Puck never cried, why was this so confusing?

"Quinn, will you listen to me? I don't want to go back in there, I want to be out here with you. I look at you like I don't know you because its easier for me to shut down my feelings. The only reason I'm with her is because she looks like you, every time I kiss her I think of you and I don't care if that makes me a jerk or whatever. I don't care, Quinn because I have never stopped loving you. It's never been some one else, its always been you."

This time it was him who cut me off and he didn't do it with words, he pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back with desire, need and urgency that I had held in for so many years. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him, I had placed my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. We kissed for awhile letting everything else that needed to be said, said with the kiss. Eventually, we pulled apart smiling at each other.

"I missed you so much, Quinn." He said as he gently touched my lips with his fingers.

"I missed you too."

And for the first time in a long time I was happy. I didn't care about Puck's girlfriend who would be waiting inside for him to return. I was too busy lost in the moment to think about what lay ahead of me. I had Puck and that was all I ever needed but with that twinkle in his eye, I knew I didn't have to worry. I knew that we would be together after this. We were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? Review please. Follow me on twitter PottersGleekTVD, tell me if you do :) Love MidnightGirl467<strong>


End file.
